


【授权翻译】论因果关系 (因果律三部曲之一)

by Popunicorn



Series: 因果律三部曲 [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 18世纪, Canon Era, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Repression, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 历史同人 - Freeform, 非常规包养梗, 非常规支配/服从
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popunicorn/pseuds/Popunicorn
Summary: 简介：“在佐证因果关系的实例中，没有任何一个指出过其与支配权的必然联系。” - 选自《哲学分析入门》而亚历山大只是在提供一项服务。！警告！请务必仔细阅读，注意避雷（历史向互攻）被打开新世界大门的纯情汉密 X 受虐倾向深柜深到纳尼亚劳伦斯非常规包/养，金主爸爸劳伦斯非常规支配/服从计划走肾，忍不住走心本文纯属虚构，他们属于彼此Trigger warning：有提及自虐/抑郁倾向的行为，携带大量情感包袱，不适请移步点X，祝您身体健康，生活愉快！
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: 因果律三部曲 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【授权翻译】论因果关系 (因果律三部曲之一)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [scarlett_the_seachild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_the_seachild/pseuds/scarlett_the_seachild). Log in to view. 



雪下得大了起来。

在此之前，劳伦斯执意无视着愈发猛烈的雪势，可谓是相当勇敢。

诚然，任何人动动嘴皮子都可以说服自己 ： 外界刺激与内在感知之间的联系纯属荒谬。毕竟因果之间相互干预的关系 —— 都是为了适应常人的习惯，而特意假定出来的。

劳伦斯此时可以尽情得想象暖洋洋的壁炉、毛毯以及白兰地；然而眼下不变的事实是 —— 他的手套早就破了，暴露出来的皮肤被冻得青紫。没带外衣就出门的决定，简直是蠢透了。

就好比多数事情都是冤有头债有主，这一切都要怪罪在麦克亨利的头上。这件事的起因，便是来自他的一句无心调侃。

整件事儿还是要从劳伦斯的手说起 —— 他的皮肤生得细腻，很容易便弄得伤痕累累。对方也不是头一次就 “劳伦斯的嫩手” 大做文章了，但是这次的玩笑着实过分。麦克亨利到不是有意要出口伤人，他当然不是有心的，不承想劳伦斯那晚的确也是喝高了——善意的逗弄变成了恶意的嘲讽。麦克亨利抛出了句：“娇生惯养的少爷秧子，你怕是没个手笼都不敢出门。” 劳伦斯也不甘示弱，以讽刺回敬了对方，其用词之歹毒，已经超出了玩闹的范畴。

次日清晨，除了脑袋里的阵阵抽痛，劳伦斯不由得心生愧疚。跟人家当面赔了个不是，二人便和好如初。但是，正是因为有了前车之鉴 —— 在这次实地侦察任务中，即便天色预示着暴风雪的来临，他还是将自己最厚实的皮大衣（内衬有皮草的那件）留在了总部里。

他这么做就是为了证明一点，若问具体是哪点；当天早上劳伦斯离开营房的时候，内心里还是很清楚的 —— 所以他换了副线织得手套，身上也只穿着单薄的制服。现在这个时候，他冻得怕是很难记起自己的所作所为，究竟是图个什么。幸运的是，劳伦斯也快熬到头了。使劲眨了眨满是雪沫的睫毛 —— 他就能看见远处的木屋了。过了没有几分钟，他抬起打着寒颤的手，便摸到了木屋的门环。

他刚拉开门，寒风就争相挤进窄小封闭的纯木建筑内；罗刹恶鬼般得哀嚎，刮得窗棂嘎吱作响。劳伦斯赶忙合上了身后的门。亚历山大和拉法叶从棋局中抬起头来，桌上有一瓶威士忌酒，正好摆在他们二人中间。炉火虽烧得不旺，但是眼前的酒以及屋内让人毛孔舒张的暖意，着实叫劳伦斯的灵魂都快活地高歌起来。

“晚上好。” 亚历山大说着，看都没看来人一眼，聚精会神地埋头研究着棋局。

反倒是拉法叶，瞧着他，直皱眉头：“你他娘的大衣哪去了？”

“呃，我的……” 劳伦斯摆弄着门锁，确保两道锁头都严丝合缝后，他才转过身来面向拉法叶，“我或许是忘记带了。”

“忘记了，还是压根儿就没带出来啊？”

“那应该，就是没带出来了。”

“搞什么啊？” 拉法叶惊呼出声，一脸的愤慨，“外边的天气都这个样子了！”

劳伦斯不耐烦地咂舌：“我出发的时候，都还没下雪。”

拉法叶瞪着眼，难以置信地转头看向亚历山大：“你听听，这都是套什么说辞？”

汉密尔顿只是耸肩。“归根结底，我们都是在为自由拼命，”他的语气平淡，且面不改色，毫不含糊地干掉了拉法叶的卒，“如果劳伦斯执意要患上伤寒，就此英勇就义，那也是他的权利。”

“谢谢你，亚历克斯。” 劳伦斯说。

亚历山大没有理会他。劳伦斯上前为自己斟了一杯威士忌，他在汉密尔顿的椅子后站定，审视着棋盘。亚历山大就想要赶他走。

“走开，”他抱怨道，“有你杵在那里，你知道我是没办法专心的。”

劳伦斯将酒杯举到唇边，他扬起小指，指着棋盘的方向，“别走那一步。”

亚历山大为此大为光火，“什么？”

“你正构思着的那一步，别走。”

亚历山大故意冲他挑起眉。约翰再次指向棋盘，“敌方象就在我方马身后，看见了吗？”他解释道，“如果你把马跳开了，他能直接杀了你的车。”

亚历山大咬住嘴唇，面色微愠。拉法叶扫了他身后的劳伦斯一眼：“要是还有下次，麻烦您将‘活活冻死’贯彻到底，行不行？”

亚历山大果断拿下了敌方象，劳伦斯保持着沉默，在一旁观棋。拉法叶便出击威胁敌方马；亚历山大不得不被动防御，这样一来，正好为拉法叶的皇后开辟出‘击双’[1]的捷径。汉密尔顿骂了一句，恶狠狠地将手臂抱在胸前。他的动作碰倒了自己的王，那枚棋子差点滚到棋盘外去。

“拿着，”他咬牙切齿的说，将自己的钱袋砸向拉法叶。后者伸手接住，乐不可支，“里面剩下的零碎你都拿走吧，我早就被你榨干了。”

“你的心不静，” 劳伦斯提醒他，“你出击前都没有好好思考。”

“可真是叫你说对了，我的心能静吗，” 汉密尔顿伸着懒腰，他把双臂交叉在脑后，“我都在这鬼地方困了三天了，着实闷得难受；再待下去，我都得炸喽。吉尔[2]，我看你上哪去挥霍这些钱。这方圆几里都没个酒馆，更别提像样的妓院了。”

“怎么？”约翰饶有兴趣地问道，“难道你还去找了？”

汉密尔顿点了点头，意味深长地勾起嘴角。 “那是当然，”他答道，“你也只有跑到这山谷的外边，才能找到点乐子。我看你平时，也不怎么愿意在那档子事上花钱。在这种小地方，充其量也只能够找个姑娘陪你，很不巧，并没有人赌拳击。”

拉法叶疑道：“怎么？美人当前，约翰，你难道就从不赏脸？”

劳伦斯摇着头：“我更希望我的伴侣不是用钱买来的。

亚历山大冷哼了一声，他瞥向劳伦斯，深蓝色的眸子透着冷冽：“你怎么又这样作践自己了？”

约翰浑身皮肉都紧张得刺痛，但绝对不是先前的寒风所致：“你这话是什么意思？”

“我的意思是—— 你出去跑侦查，外面天寒地冻的；你除了薄薄一层，贴着皮的制服，相当于其他什么都没穿。老天啊，约翰，你究竟在想些什么呢？”

“我以为你不会在意的。”

“我是不在乎你的死活，”亚历山大轻描淡写地说，“但是你的头发乱成这副德行，真叫我看不惯。”

劳伦斯懒洋洋地抬起手，去碰自己的头发。“你过来，”亚历山大站了起来，指向自己的椅子，他的嗓音里掺着一种让人无法反抗的决绝，“让我来。”

劳伦斯款款坐下，他的辫子早就松散得没了形状，亚历山大的手立刻就摸了上来。单手梳理着纠缠打结的发丝，他的另一只手解开了发尾上被雨雪泡坏的绸带子。汉密尔顿温热的手掌轻擦过劳伦斯的后颈，这令他的呼吸一颤，心猿意马，他慌忙咽了口吐沫。

“跟我解释一下您这练得是什么神功呗，” 拉法叶命令道，他把棋子全部从棋盘上扫了下来，重新将它们在开局的位置上摆好，“磨练忍耐力？”

劳伦斯想要摇头，刚要动作，就被汉密尔顿拍在他肩上的巴掌打断了。他急促地抽气，肩膀上的痛来得很突然，他脖子上的汗毛都因此立了起来。

“哲学，”劳伦斯回答，“我在实践休谟的因果律。”

身后，他能听见亚历山大若有所思地吮着自己的牙齿。面前，拉法叶眉毛扬得老高，向前倾身，明显被勾起了兴趣。“真的？”他问道，“说来听听。”

“这个嘛，”

汉密尔顿的手再次拂过他的发丝。约翰清了清嗓子，企图咽下喉咙中无故生出的肿胀感: “洛克相信所有内部知识来源于外部经验。而休谟则不同意这个观点，他提出质疑：哪怕经验基础能够证明因果之间有关联 – 由因推果看似合理。

但这不足以保证，在未来未知的环境下，由因推果的案例一定会持续发生。

反倒是心理暗示促使我们相信有因必有果，而这种假设是站不住脚的。因此，因果之间的关联关系便不成立 —— 休谟提出的‘归纳问题’就是这样诞生的。

如果将上述理论代入我的案例：冰雪的冷只是经验归纳的结果，并不代表它就是令我感到冷的最直接原因，其他基于先验而产生的联想也是同理。”

汉密尔顿对此嗤之以鼻：“也只有你们这些阔少爷 ——才会故意误读这样的理论。”

劳伦斯闭上双眼，汉密尔顿正企图将他的头发理顺。他感受着对方插在自己发间的手指，双唇微启：“我刚刚用得就是归纳推理法。”

“你们听我举个更浅显易懂的例子：约翰·劳伦斯不愿花钱招妓，并不是出于洁身自好；而是由于床技不精。容我这样形容，受人冷 **洛** ，实属 **克** 怜。[3]”

拉法叶听了，开怀大笑起来。劳伦斯虽然早就习惯了这等冷嘲热讽，但不能放任他俩继续撒野：“我是有家室的人。”

亚历山大不以为然：“你口中的妻儿，我连影子都没见着一个；必然是你凭空杜撰出来的。”

“你这完全是在强词夺理。”

“在我的嘴里，你是占不到任何便宜的[4]；可真是，难为你啦。”

拉法叶被他逗得合不拢嘴，连棋子都险些丢了出去。而劳伦斯呢，他不用后脑勺上长眼睛都能知道：汉密尔顿此刻脸上露出的，一定又是沾沾自喜的坏笑。他实在没有精力再去跟他计较了。

拉法叶重新开局，只自顾自地下棋。劳伦斯便渐渐神游天外，汉密尔顿的手指穿过发间的触感，越发变得鲜明。纠缠的部分已经基本理顺了，亚历山大把沙金色的发丝分成数股，正在将它们编成辫子。

他的指尖不时擦过约翰的头皮，手下拉扯的力道不轻不重的，约翰察觉有一股电流，越来越明显地渗透进他的脊髓。接而席卷全身，所到之处，刺激着他所有的神经。他感到下腹萌生出阵阵暖意，像只渐渐苏醒的小兽，骚动不安，伺机而动。每当亚历山大轻拽着他的发丝，就像是掷在平静水面上的树枝，无论那汪潭水如何无动于衷，还是被激起了千层涟漪。

终于，就连拉法叶都支撑不住，回房休息了；劳伦斯这才意识到，自己方才始终端坐着，竟连大气都不敢出。现在屋里只剩下他们两个人，蜡烛仍旧是有条不紊得燃着，屋内光线却愈发变得昏暗。汉密尔顿的指关节蹭了蹭劳伦斯的领子，抚摸着衣料下的肌肤。

“这么快就磨坏了，” 他低声嘀咕，嘴里发着牢骚，“约翰，你可真是不爱惜东西。”

劳伦斯的目光凝聚在亚历山大的袖口上。他的衬衣虽然布料要差些，洗得颜色也发旧；但是能够看出，是被主人精心缝补过的。

“我的那件大衣就送给你了。”

“我不要。” 汉密尔顿的冷笑里透着鄙夷。

“我也不想要了，你收着说不定还能派上用场。”

“我才不要你的什么破衣裳，” 亚历山大恼羞成怒，“你懒得操心，凭什么就得我跟在屁股后面收拾。”

“那不是我的本意。”

“那你的意思是？”

劳伦斯犹豫了。他能感到汉密尔顿的目光，灼热而直接地烙在自己的后背上。

“算了——”他最终说。

亚历山大的心中不悦，他碰上了个顽固的发结，便用力一扯；劳伦斯没忍住，他低声喘着，双眼也不自觉得翻了过去。

汉密尔顿立刻就愣住了。

“对不起，”他赶忙道歉，有些手足无措，“抱歉，我不是故意的。”

劳伦斯摇了摇头，与此同时，泪水开始在他紧闭的眼角汇聚。他的喉结滑动着，过了许久，才勉强拾起平日里的镇定，含糊不清地说：“继续啊。”

亚历山大盯着他。劳伦斯仍旧是闭着双眼，只是现在他的嘴微张着，仿佛还含着其他羞于启齿的要求。他胸膛上的起伏，脖颈上的脉搏，都被欲望打乱了—— 明明白白地摆在汉密尔顿的面前。于是，他试探着用拳头再次攥住劳伦斯的头发，猛地一拽，果断而干脆。这次，劳伦斯被扯得仰头；他发出长长地呻吟，喉部的整条曲线都露了出来。

亚历山大只觉得耳廓都在发烫，心怦怦乱跳。他又低头看向劳伦斯，一抹淡粉色的红晕悄然浮现，顺着他的脖子蔓延到了下颚，恰似盛夏中的玫瑰枝蔓。他再次用力，劳伦斯顺着他的力道，向后挺身；肩膀撞在椅子背上，他便轻喘着示弱。

他此时的声音低沉而富有质感，怕是比任何蜜糖都要甜腻百倍。汉密尔顿松开手，突然觉得很不自在,他像是做了件错事;通体都凉了下来，唯独脸上烧得厉害。就在此时，劳伦斯睁开了眼睛——他们相视无言。

在汉密尔顿睁大得双眼里，是藏不住的心虚与自责；劳伦斯则低垂着眼睑，眼底迷雾缭绕，掺杂着些不可言表的东西。

过了好一阵子，汉密尔顿终于找回了自己的舌头。

“早些休息吧，”他好不容易才开口，却透着胆怯，让他觉得自己也太没出息了，“明天早起，先派人去跟大部队汇合；我们当中究竟谁去，明早再争也来得及。”

约翰只是望着他，汉密尔顿不敢再面对那眼神里的指控。最终，劳伦斯站了起来，闪身进入内室。他像是某种神秘莫测的海怪，钻回了暗影笼罩的巢穴当中。亚历山大立在原地，直等到劳伦斯背对着他合上房门，他才俯身吹灭蜡烛。

***

次日天色微明，劳伦斯已经不见了踪影，多半是自愿去跑腿了。亚历山大醒来时发现 —— 就在他的手边，赫然摆放着一小袋钱币。

Fin.完

脚注：

[1] 击双（Fork）指我方一个棋子同时威胁敌方两个棋子的一种战术。

[2] 拉法叶的教名是吉尔伯特。

[3] 汉密嘲笑劳伦斯是小处男，莫得经验。（lack thereof： 缺乏）被换成 （Locke thereof）,代入了上文洛克的名字，是在玩文字游戏。

[4] 劳伦斯上一句说汉密的言论荒谬‘Fallacious’，汉密下一句谐音‘fellatio’—— 那是个比较华丽委婉的表达口/活儿的词。总而言之汉密是在用谐音公然ghs。


End file.
